Family
by NeonFlower
Summary: Delphox was curious about the world. But she was even more curious about her trainers personal lives, and the everything about it. [ClemontxSerena] [Technically Mammalinshipping]


Family

"But what if I mess up-"

"Shh…"

"But-"

"Just calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of,"

"But Ser-" Silence followed.

She didn't understand. Why was _he _afraid of? Delphox had lived too long to know that this man, of all people, wasn't afraid of many things. But then again, whenever he was around his mate-her trainer, he got skittish, even a deep red in the face. Delphox didn't know though… neither did Chesnaught. Like that tank-pokémon knew any better. She couldn't insult her mate though, they had been together for so many years, like their trainers, to be truthfully angered at each other.

Some soft noises came from inside the room, and Delphox's ears went back in confusion. Human courtships were weird. She just never understood why they touched their muzzles together in such a passionate way. She felt kind of sick at the thought. Pokémon would brush their noses together to show a type of bond, but _never _'kissed', or at least that's what her trainer called it. She huffed, and stared at her branch, the end tips engulfed in flames. When she evolved into a part psychic-type, she became more thoughtful of the world… really thoughtful. She questioned everything she found confusing. And this definitely fell under that category.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard clanging of claws on the wooden floor echo throughout the house. She peered back and saw Chesnaught, looking rather drowsy as he came up to her.

'_What are you still doing up?' _Chesnaught questioned. Delphox sighed and looked back to her branch.

'_Couldn't sleep,'_ She simply responded, and Chesnaught snorted.

'_You and I both know that is a lie,'_ Chesnaught replied, and Delphox felt her fur prickle.

'_It's just… what they've been doing for the past few weeks has been bothering me,' _Delphox replied, rather embarrassed. She didn't like revealing her thoughts to her mate, even if he was the closest pokémon to her.

'_That their trying to have pups?' _This caught Delphox off-guard. She turned to her mate, her eyes widened. Chesnaught smirked at her, and she huffed again, this time a puff of smoke escaping from her mouth.

'_Is that why they've been… so at each other lately?' _Delphox asked, and Chesnaught nodded. She sat back again, looking into the distance as she thought again.

'_That's as much as I know anyway. Heliolisk told me that they were trying to have pups and left it at that. He didn't really explain much more to me,' _Chesnaught scratched his head, and Delphox smiled. Her mate wasn't the smartest all the time. He was more of the bran, and she was the brains.

'_It's because…_' She scooted closer to him. Their noses were inches away.

'…_They want to start a family,' _Delphox finished, and touched noses with Chesnaught. Both starters smiled happily as their eyes closed.

'_Are you hinting at something? Do you want to start a family as well?' _Chesnaught asked, and Delphox froze. She gazed at him, looking for any signs of a joke. But his features didn't change.

'_Maybe someday,' _She finally concluded, and smiled at him.

It wasn't long before Delphox's trainer, Serena, came with the news that she was expecting a pup.

This, of course, changed the atmosphere of the household. With a pup on the way, a room was under construction of a 'nursery'. Delphox guessed that this was a nest for the pup. She knew she would find a suitable place for pups to be raised… when she had some.

Clemont, Chesnaught's trainer had changed as well to the news. His attitude towards his mate's diet had changed drastically. Almost all unnecessary foods were wiped clean from the house, only to be replaced with healthy foods. This didn't go down very well with Delphox's trainer however, as her diet constantly changed under the pressure of cravings.

Delphox also learned that the maternity period lasted up to nine months. And over the course of those nine months, her trainer's stomach had profusely gotten bigger. Delphox didn't like the idea of getting fat if she ever had pups, but she only guessed that all females have to sacrifice their body to even have pups.

Eventually, the ninth month had come, and both Serena and Clemont had disappeared one night. They left the pokémon at home, and they didn't appear for another few days. Delphox had grown worried, scared that something had happened to the pup. But her worries were put to rest when their trainers had returned home, and with the pup in their arms. It smelled weird to her, and she also didn't like the fact that the pup made too much noise… to the point where either or both of the humans were awake all night.

But… this little pup had put her thoughts of starting her own family to rest. Someday, she would raise her own pups with her mate…


End file.
